


Short skirt

by Sadmess2399



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gakuen, Fluff and Angst, I tried my best, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadmess2399/pseuds/Sadmess2399
Summary: An argument between Feliks and Toris starts because of a short skirt and worries, as simple as it was, it unlocks a path for them both.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WELL  
> I was re-reading this and I though "Well it's not that cringy why did I deleted it lMAO  
> And here I aM
> 
> It's alread finished bc lmao, but I'll publish it slowly??? I guess

Cold

 

Winter had started just some days ago and it was freezing already! Especially in the backyard, were Feliks enjoyed going to for lunch.

Toris looked at Feliks thoughtfully, he was preoccupied Feliks could catch a cold or something, after all, he was constantly wearing that short skirt he liked so much, his blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail but some hair fell into his face, his cheeks were soft red and the tip of his nose looked like it was about to take the same colour scheme.

The coat he was wearing was too light!

It wouldn’t protect him from the wind or the cold in general, but Toris’ would so he took off his own coat and handed it to the blonde, who looked at him a little bit confused.

 

“You are going to catch a cold! Please bring outfits that will be good on winter so I won’t have to worry” Feliks just laughed, he was lying in the grass that could be humid and that would cause him to get sick even faster!

Sometimes Toris wondered if the polish man did things in purpose to make him worry, but always ended up with the conclusion of that he was just too preoccupied of his cute clothes and style to care for any other thing.

“Like, I didn’t even say I was cold, you worry too much!” Toris frowned and sited next to him, getting his food out of his backpack to eat.

“Because I care about you! Come on, you shouldn’t wear a skirt on winter, also guys call you names and look at you like… in a sick way! I don’t want anything to happen to you if I’m not there to protect you!” Feliks started laughing again and hold onto Toris’ arm lovingly.

“That’s like, so cute Tori~” he said as he nuzzled into the arm he was holding so dearly “But you know, you always complain about my skirt and how people treat me, and like, just because its winter my answer isn’t gonna change! You gotta admit that you are totes into this~” he said with a confident smirk.

Toris sighed, his best friend liked to make silly jokes implying that he liked him.

And that was it.

They were silly because he liked Natalya! He was kind of getting bored of them at this point, the point where people could get to think they were a couple and Natalya could hear rumours and think he’s not available, that wasn’t convenient at all.

“I’m not” he replied.

Feliks looked like he thought about it a little bit and added “Well, into me then”

Now Toris was the one laughing, even though the jokes his friend did were frequent it was the first time he was so direct “You know that’s not the case Feli!”

Feliks cheeky smile disappeared without Toris noticing “If you keep doing that kind of jokes and people will start thinking you--”

 

Suddenly, the blonde stood up and shoved the coat Toris gave him into his face “You are like, so cruel! That’s not even like, a good way to say something like that!!”

Toris set his coat aside, looking up to face Feliks, and his face was redder, his eyebrows frowned and his nose twitching a bit.

He wanted to look mad but instead he looked weak, like he would cry at any moment, he didn’t got to look at his friend anymore because he ran away, Toris shouted his name but he didn’t looked back at him.

 

He really didn’t know what to do, so the stayed still and regretted it later.

 

 

 

 

 

12:08 PM.

 

A text made his cell phone vibrate, and he knew it was probably Feliks’.

 

Every time they argued about something he would text him something silly, like a photo of a cute pony he found somewhere, or a new outfit he wants to buy but that needed to be approved before being purchased, although, usually it was Feliks the one who made Toris mad.

 

Now it was different.

 

Just because Feliks had that bad habit of texting him late in the night he turned his phone’s volume the louder it could and also set the vibration feature so he would hear it and take a look even if he was already asleep, it would probably wake up his roommates as well but the mental image of his friend looking hurt prevented him of caring.

 

After today’s lunch argument he just wanted Feliks to text him something silly, so he would answer him something sillier and go back to the usual next morning.

He looked at his phone, unlocking it and going straight to the blonde’s message

 

It wasn’t what he thought that would be though.

 

 

 

“That was stupid, I’m like, stupid myself so I just wanted to tell you that I’m not gonna use skirts in like idk some days and stuff so don’t worry about me and, like, don’t get near me in some days, need some space”

 

 

 

That… wasn’t usual.

 

 

 

What could he do?

 

What did Feliks expected him to reply?

 

Maybe he needed to be alone but, Feliks was NEVER good at that, he has always been childish and timid and annoying and selfish and… he sucked at being alone, he can’t stand it!

Toris picked up a pair of boots, a big coat (one that was big enough to cover his pyjama) and ran off his room to Feliks’ house, he didn’t even looked back when his roommates asked him where was he going, he just rushed up.

 

While Toris lived in the academy’s residence with two more people in his room, Feliks had his own house (daddy’s do, apparently), it was close the academy so he wouldn’t have to worry about traffic and that was perfect to pay a visit every now and then.

Feliks gave him a copy of the keys because “You can move in, like, whenever you want to Tori”

They were helpful for the blonde himself because he would often forget about his own keys

And they were useful for Toris now that he wanted to talk with his best friend.

 

Toris opened the door and entered to the house, it was warmer than outside and he could hear some noise coming from the living room, where Feliks had his television in.

As he approached silently to the room he identified the noises as whimpers and a cursi soap opera playing in the background.  
“Like, I can’t believe he just gave me a- A SEEN, I kinda deserve a little more than that… do I?”

 

Toris looked at who Feliks was talking to: a pony plushie he gave him when they went to the amusing park, he smiled.

“Well I--”

He was interrupted by Feliks loud shouts and curses; he had fallen on the floor all by fear and Toris couldn’t help but laughing.

“HOLY SHIT, like, were you trying to fucking kill there? Y-y-you CAN’T just come to someone’s house all of sudden in the middle of the night and--”

Now it was Toris who interrupted “You like it when it happens in your soap operas”

 

The blond man blinked looking rather surprised, he stood and sat in the spot he left just some seconds ago, covering himself in a blanket before talking again.

“You see, it’s like, two different things! Anyways what do you want? Like, why are you even here?”

The brunette sat down next to his friend, taking the stuffed animal out of the way for him to be closer to Feliks.

“To talk, you sent me a text and I don’t want to lose you, I don’t want us to be apart, not even some days so I want to talk, anyways if we don’t talk it out it’ll be awkward”

Feliks took the plushie out of Toris’ hands and hold onto it, he seemed as sad as ashamed.

Also Toris noticed that he was trying to cover himself up with things, maybe it was because his pyjama was a cute dress, light pink with laces and Toris hadn’t seen before so the blond probably wanted to show it off before they had an argument, because of that he just did like he didn’t noticed.

“You see, it’s not like I want this either! But I’m like, totes hurt now, I don’t like being awkward either”

The brunette thought on what to say next, he knew he had to say the truth but at the same time he wanted to be cautious on which words he would choose in order to be nice with his friend’s heart.

“I… I’m really sorry about what I said… I-I always thought you were just joking about it and if I had known I **wouldn’t** , believe me that I wouldn’t have said **anything** to make you feel bad, I’m honoured about your feelings for me though…” He said after a while, trying to meet Feliks’ eyes which seemed not possible at the moment but he understood.

  
The blonde pouted and ran a hand through his hair, playing with the locks in his fingers “You didn’t even suspect? Like, never?” Toris shook his head, a little bit ashamed.

“Hah! You are so dense, what a kid! I guess that’s just like, totes you” Feliks teased, but Toris didn’t mind since his mood seemed better

“What can I do then? I already fell in love with you as you are so I’ll just accept your obliviousness. Although to think that my first love confession would turn out like a rejection… well, like, deep down, I expected it you know… you are just too perfect, but it, like, it stills kinda hurts” The blond shrugged, he was making it look like he didn’t care at all, but Toris knew him too well.

“Feli…” Toris approached a little bit more and wrapped the blonde in a tight hug, letting him rest in his chest, he knew Feliks was hurt, and as childish as he was, he wanted to let Toris know how he felt, the brunette repeated it to him constantly:

“Communication is important, I’ll always care about how you feel so please let me know so I’ll be careful and I’ll be informed enough not to make you feel bad or something, I’ll do the same”

So here was Feliks, making his best attempt to communicate without crying.

 

Toris ran a hand through the blond, silky locks of hair, it was scented like cinnamon and honey, it made him feel calm “Can I ask you a favour?” Feliks whispered, not rising his head from Toris’ chest.

“Whatever you need” He answered, still gently petting the golden locks of hairs, almost instantly Feliks gave him a small, soft punch in his arm.

“Oh, don’t make it sound like pity” he said, he wanted his dignity untouched.

The brunette chuckled “I would give the same reply for literally any other situation, even the sarcastic ones”

“… Okay” He said, after a while of thinking and reaching the conclusion of that he was able to believe him “Then, can we sleep together?”

Toris remained silent for some seconds while he thought about it, noticing the silence Feliks raised his head rapidly, finally meeting his gaze.

His face was as red as a cherry, clearly panicking about what he said “N-Not in the dirty way!! Not that one!! Just sleeping, like, in the sleepover’s way!!!”

Toris laughed energetically “Oh Feli, I know, I was thinking about my pyjama, never thought about the other way! Like you could ever ask for something like that”

He took Feliks’ right cheek between his fingers and squeezed it softly, his face was now redder (if that was possible) “You are just too timid”

His laughter intensified as his blonde friend buried his face back on Toris’ chest a little bit roygher “I’ll sleep here then”

“Fine… there is another thingy bothering me though, it might be, like, a little more hard to talk”

 

The brunette thought about it, he kind of expected the topic to come at any point

 

“Okay, but I’ll prepare something to drinkfirst” He said, as he went into the kitchen “Cute pyjama by the way, when did you got it?” 

Feliks got flustered when he got on count of that his new pyjama was noticed, Toris wanted to wait for him to show off, but since they weren’t going to talk about it and he knew the blonde liked when his looks were noticed, he thought that making a compliment about it wouldn’t hurt while he prepared the tea for both of them.

“It arrived yesterday, I wanted to invite you to a sleepover to show you but I guess it’s nice you noticed” 

The brunette couldn’t see his friend’s face since he was in the kitchen, but he knew he made him light up a bit.

 

 

 

After the tea was made and they were sitting in Feliks’ big, comfy bed, they started talking about what preoccupied his friend: Natalya.

  
“I love you Toris, but you are like, stupid and it isn’t jealousness, I mean yeah, I get jealous but that’s not the only thing you know! If you are going to be with someone I want them to be good to you, she always treats you badly and even hurts you and is like, the meanest girl in existence, why couldn’t you fall in love with Katy? She is like, the sweetest!!”

Toris let out a little sigh; he knew Feliks was right in a way but… “You just can’t control who you fall in love with Feli! I just can’t pass up my crush on her so I might be in love” Feliks laughed.

“That’s not even close to love, I think you just like her for her looks cause like, yeah she is hot, but tell me, what do you know about her? Do you know what her favourite sweet is? How does she like her tea? Or what is her favourite animal? Or her hobbies? And if you tell me you know some of these by stalking I’m gonna punch you cause that’s like, not the way! You haven’t talked with her like, not even half a day in a total you know, you said me communication and bonds and all that stuff were important when--”

“Okay stop” Toris said, Feliks stopped his tracks immediately.

He knew he might have pushed too hard, but things had to be said.

 

Toris got pissed off a little already, and after their reconciliation neither of them wanted to argue again.

“Let’s talk about this some other time I just remembered I have a really boring class in the morning and I need to sleep here or I’ll fall sleep there, I promise you I’ll think about it” he smiledsotly, and although Feliks wasn’t convinced he agreed and curled up in his blankets, his head resting on Toris’ chest as he fell asleep.

 

 

And Toris would, in fact, think a lot about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toris tries to get closed to Natalya and fails. Feliks has a plan to help him put a little and who would have said that he didn't suffered as much as he thought he would... or will he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't planned this that much and I feel like this is the cringiest chapter of the fic LMAO
> 
> You'll see why.

Some weeks passed after the incident where they argued and everything between them was back to normal (much for Feliks amusement).

 

 

Did Toris thought about what Feliks said? Yes.

 

 

Was it what Feliks expected? Definitely not.

 

 

 

It was obvious that Toris wasn’t going to throw up his crush on Natalya that easily, he started trying to get to talk with her and get a date with her even more, although it was no secret that she was in love with his older, half-brother Ivan, so it was painfully difficult (for Toris, who ended up with one or two bruises each time he tried).

As much as Feliks didn’t approved Natalya, it was painful for him as well to see how his dear friend was being treated, so he came up with a plan of a less direct approach.

 

 

 

“You see, he’s just going to fuck everything up if he keeps on doing that” he commented to Feliciano, an Italian guy with whom he started to hangout recently.

They met because the Italian thought he was a girl and they always have a good laugh over that.

“My plan, is to make friends with her group, I’ve talked with Ivan for school shit and so, like, we are not strangers, I’ll approach to him and get Toris in the group and he’ll get to hang out with Natalya because she’s always with her brother you know, isn’t it like, a perfect plan? Aren’t I the clever one?”

Feliciano heard his plan quietly, while he nodded enthusiastically, as Feliks ended his explanation of the plan Feliciano thought about it for a while.

“But, isn’t it hard for you? To help him with his crush?”

  
Feliks remained silent as he took some bites of his favourite polish sweets.

“Yeah, I guess so” he replied “But it’s harder to look at him crying over a girl who treats him like shit, I swear to god that if she keeps on doing that I’ll punch her back, girl or not, Toris hating me or not, I’ll do it Feli”

“Ve~” the other man said, looking quite sad “I really hope you don’t get to the point where you need to”

Feliks smiled “Me too, I’m not that strong” they laughed, and with his plan approved by someone (to blame and cry to if it fails) he just had to start.

 

Feliks and Ivan shared some classes, everyone was rather scared of Ivan for some reason he couldn’t get so he always sat alone, he himself always had someone to sit with and chat about anything, even though he was rather shy when it came to new people and stuff he had his own group of friends.

 

  
A thing that Ivan didn’t had.

 

 

He started his plan sitting next to Ivan, everyone was surprised about it, Ivan himself was way more surprised than everyone there, but he seemed to accept it.

He liked the Polish man because he was never afraid of him and that wasn’t normal but it was good for a change.

Ivan got used to him quickly.

At first Feliks was timid as they spoke (Ivan thought it was cute) but after a couple days he was his normal, childish... quite annoying self.

Ivan liked how stubborn he was and started inviting him to lunch with him.

 

Actually, he invited him to pretty much anything he did.

 

Katyusha seemed to have a sweet eye for Feliks herself, they would hangout constantly and she would go shopping with him and help him pick new cute clothes

Two of the brothers attached to him were nice for the plan!

Toris noticed how Feliks was getting more and more close to the Russian student everyone feared, and when he asked him what was going on, he just replied “You can hang out with us if you want to”

 

Toris feared the man as everyone there, maybe a little bit more than everyone else but he couldn’t let him alone with Feliks.

And also, he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to hang out with Natalya, so Feliks introduced him to the little group and everything went like Feliks wanted… 

 

Or planned!

 

Not actually wanted-wanted after all.

 

Anyways his plan was a win-win.

Toris did spend some more time with Natalya (even though she ignored him the 90% of the time she stopped hitting him because Feliks asked Ivan to talk with her about it) and he gained some wonderful friends

Ivan was (ignoring how big, tall and muscular he looked) one of the sweetest man alive (said by Feliks only).

His little innocent-like smile was made of sugar, he had a lot of insecurities and a tough past, it made Feliks to want to protect him at all costs!

Also he was good at hearing, he would like to spend time in Feliks house watching Netflix, eating together or watching him do that parade thingy showing off all the outfits he had and clap at him each time, truly an angel!

He couldn’t get why Toris still didn’t trusted him!

  
“He is bad you know… he’s known as violent!” The blond let out a big, rough sigh.

“I know how he is known, but it was because of his problems as a child, too much trauma! And he told me he started attending therapy last year and he is starting to get better”

  
“Yeah, but what if he explodes? And if he hurts you?”

Feliks laughed, smug smirk present in his lips “Well then, I’ll say _“oh but he’s so cute”_ and I’ll change my name to Toris junior, what about that?”

 

Toris only shoved the topic after that.

 

 

As weeks passed and his relationship with Katyusha and Ivan grew stronger, he would have liked to say things were perfect...

 

but they were not.

 

“Stop flirting with my brother, he is MINE to have, and mine only, you heard me?” Said the cold-looking girl, who probably needed to get some therapy as much his brother needed before.

Was he scared? Certainly, but he gave her a challenging smile as he thought on how to talk without sounding completely scared.

“I haven’t, I’m just like this with everyone, you can ask Toris, I do the same things with him”

“And you like him, how is that not suspicious?”

 _“She has got a point”_ he thought and considered, _“Am I developing a crush on Ivan?”_

He wasn’t so sure now, but he didn’t see it as a bad thing.

“Look I’m still into Toris, no idea how you figured it out but ye a h, I’m into him yet so don’t piss me off”

Confidence was growing up on him, and it always grew up by bad-mouthing a little bit.

“I don’t want you to stay any near of my brother anymore” Feliks smiled wider, he thought it was his opportunity to show off.

“He’s pretty fond of me you know; even if I don’t go to him he approaches and tells me _Oh wow, new skirt, looks cute_ or _Is that a new hair clip? How cute!_ So I can’t like, ignore when… someone is nice…”

He gulped, and kept silence, not finishing what he said because of the look in the girl’s face.

 

Yes,he shoved up his fear too much.

Yes, he wanted to show off since she was the one that caught his long time crush’s interest and no, he didn’t expected a girl to have such a killer aura like the one she had.

His heart was racing, he just covered his face and closed his eyes firmly, too scared to see.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Next day arrived.

 

First class was science, and as Feliks entered to the classroom all sights were put on him:

He had pants.

  
Not only pants but ones that were rather baggy, a normal shirt and a big opened coat.

His blonde hair had no ponytail, no pigtail, not even a hairclip and he looked like he didn’t slept at all.

 

 

He took his hands of the pockets of his baggy pants just to take the lollipop he was eating out of his mouth

“I was cold” he muttered.

 

 

 

That could not be the reason.

 

 

 

Everyone knew, especially Toris, that if he was too cold he would just use stockings and a scarf, he loved his looks too much!

Even if he used pants his hair would have some cute hairpin or some kind of new hairstyle… but he had nothing!

Also winter already finished, something was wrong and Feliks, knowing that Toris might ask just sat down with someone else.

And that was strange too.

 

Even though Feliks had lots of friends if he could sit next to Toris, he would go for it to the point where if a teacher refused it, he would throw a tantrum until they gave up.

Toris knew something really bad must have happened for the blond to evade him like that, now he was too preoccupied to keep the hang of the class, not even half an hour happened until he talked with the teacher so he could go talk with Feliks alone to know what happened to him.

The teacher agreed just because Toris was one of the best and most responsible students and although Feliks didn’t wanted to go at first, Toris managed to drag him out of the class and into the bathroom, closing it's door behind him so they wouldn’t be disturbed.

“What on earth happened?” Feliks just looked aside, like a kid who was found doing something bad.

What was he hiding? Did he do something bad? Was this some kind of auto-punishing?

 

He changed the question.

 

“What did you do?” He snapped at that, frowning and looking at him rather mad.

“Why do I have to be the one doing anything?”

  
Toris smiled gently, but his eyebrows were narrowed “So someone did something? Did someone hurt you?”

Feliks looked at his own feet after his words, sticking his bottom lip forward as his eyes started to look watery-like.

“Feli, you can tell me anything, you know that” he tried looking serene for Feliks to feel serene, but his heart was pounding hard.

 

What could have someone do for him to look this damaged?

 

To make him use those clothes?

 

To make him close his heart to him?

 

He hoped and pried to all the gods he could recall so it wouldn’t be something like Ivan abusing of him or something (because YES, he still didn’t trust Ivan), he really, really wished not to hear something like that.

“You won’t believe me” he said, clearly doing an effort not to cry, but after he said so he let out a soft sniff and covered his face with his hands.

“Feli… why wouldn’t I? I promise you that whatever that happened I’ll take it seriously, but remember that I need to know what happened so I can do something to help you”

Feliks didn’t took his hands out of his face.

 

“You won’t do anything because you love her the most! That’s why! Then it doesn’t matters!!”

 

Toris blinked multiple times.

Did Natalya do something to him? 

She was violent sometimes but Feliks never did something to make her mad then why? 

 

He took the Polish’s tiny, shaky hands gently and removed them off his face in a slow motion, not to snap anything and so they could connect sights.

 

“What did she do to you? And why? I’ll hear you, and I’ll help you”

The blond sobbed softly, looking up at him with his big emerald eyes, still watery and sad.

 

“She thinks I have a crush on Ivan…" He said after a while "She confronted me and-and then I mocked her because Ivan thought my skirts were cute and stuff…” he looked at the floor, shyly “She thought I was seducing him or something and… she… well she… punched me”

“Where did she hurt you…?” It made his heart ache to see Feliks like this, but it wasn’t the worst part yet.

“She didn’t do nothing on my face, it was only to keep me quiet? And still I guess?? the punch wasn’t that bad but, to make sure I…I wouldn’t be able to use skirts in front of him again she--”

And he broke in crying again, saying almost intelligible things.

“I’ll never be able to use all my cute dresses and skirts without stockings!” he shouted between the loud whimpers.

Toris couldn’t really understand until Feliks took off his baggy pants and Toris couldn’t help but crying too, his tights were full of cuts, knife ones probably, aside from the pain it must have been horrible, how scared he must had been, how helpless he should have felt.

Toris knew how much Feliks loved using cute clothes, being cute, being himself, not even once he heard when people talked badly about it.

And he always thought he did a big effort considering how easily he felt ashamed, he still wanted to be who he wanted as he wanted, and now, he didn’t even cried for the pain in his legs but because jealousness snatched away what made him happy.

“She said that if I told anyone they would think I’m depressive and, like, that if I told you, you would think I’m trying to make her responsible because I want you to be mine, and I--” Toris hugged him tightly, he couldn’t protect him then but he could do it now.

“It’s okay, we will find something, there are lots of products skin-related for scars! I’ll make sure your scars vanish so you’ll be okay, your skirts are going to be used till they are old enough to throw them or get too tiny for you, okay? Everything it’s going to be fine”

Feliks nodded at him, his crying stopped slowly and soon, he was just hanging onto Toris, he felt secure there in his arms.

 

 

They skipped the rest of the class of that day and went to Feliks’ house to calm him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, yEA H that was it!  
> I'm sorry I did Natalya so sick,,, but it was necessary for the PLOT.... tbh I kind of regretted it and I deleted the fic the first time because of this BUT whatever I do like my fic and I couldn't find a different thing as to change the plot so HAHAH gotta bear with it,,,  
> I like the Ivan x Feliks pairing I guess??? Mostly because I love Ivan myself and Im so weak, I didn't even planned them to interact on the beggining but OH HOW HAVE THE TABLES TURNED


	3. Chapter 3

The Lithuanian man remained quiet while he petted the blonde’s head, he was already asleep, resting his head in Toris’ chest while being petted, always made him sleepy and he had calmed down apparently.

He bandaged Feliks wounds of which only some cuts were deep, he said it was because he tried to fight back and moving made it worst so he just… endured it.

 

It was even painful to hear.

 

 

Toris had no idea on what to do to calm Natalya, he didn’t even know if he wanted to confront her or not.

 

 

Since he got to spend more time with Natalya it was kind of disappointing, he never got to know much of the Byelorussian girl, especially since she wasn’t up for getting to know anyone.

 

He always thought communication was important and he put his heart on it, every relationship he established, let alone many of his friendships were super stable because of the importance he put on getting to know and communicate properly with everyone he cared for, he didn’t know if he was still in love with her anymore, they just couldn’t connect at all even with his efforts, because she didn’t want them to connect.

 

It was a shame, because even though Feliks never said him a word about his plan to help him get closer to Natalya, he just deducted it himself, and after asking about it to some of their common friends Feliciano was the one who revealed everything.

 

And although he was honoured by all the work the Polish did for him, it was a shame that they didn’t matched and in the end she did… this.

 

Certainly, he did endure all the things she did to him _“I searched for her, she’s just timid or doesn’t notice what she does at all”_ he repeated constantly to himself and everyone who ever asked as a mantra, he had to believe it in order to endure it better, but Feliks did not searched for her, Feliks was just being… him!

 

To think a cute girl like her could do something like that, just out of jealousness!

Terrible! Unforgivable! It was the only thing he could not bear.

 

And the worst part was that, she made Feliks think that Toris wouldn’t believe him, Toris of all the people!

 

He hugged the blond tighter, thinking on what should he do now.

Should they report it?

Should they talk about it with Natalya and her brothers?

She was certainly unapproachable so maybe with her brothers present it wouldn’t be such a pain (and he meant the physical kind of pain).

 

 

Some hours passed and Toris started preparing lunch for them both.

 

 

Feliks was wearing a simple white sundress (Toris told him it would be comfier considering his cuts) and his hair was tied up in pigtails, he was humming and swinging his legs softly as he waited for the food in the table when he heard some knocks in the front door.

 

“I’m coming~!” Feliks shouted as he went through the kitchen and living room, to the front door’s hall.

 

Toris let him go but kept his ear sharp as he kept on cooking.

 

Feliks opened the door just to find a very worried-looking Russian in front of him.

 

“Feli!” the man said as he looked at him from the top to the bottom, when he noticed the bandages in his tights he cried and hugged him, hiding his face on his neck.

 

“W-wah! Shouldn’t you like, be in classes Ivan?” Feliks asked, rather shyly.

 

“I was” The ash-blonde man answered “I- Well I thought it was strange when Natalya used a short skirt today, I mean she alwaysuses dresses and stuff but not that short and then she asked me if she looked cute. I mean it was weird but it got weirder when I got to our common class and you weren’t there... I panicked... I asked your classmates and they told me you came using pants and I was afraid she might have done something to you, this is my fault I’m so sorry” he said between sobs, rubbing his face in the Polish’s blond hair.

 

“Okay, like, let’s not have this conversation here, come in, let’s talk in the sofa or something”

 

Ivan nodded and  entered, once Feliks sat on the sofa he just sat on the floor, his face resting close to the cuts in the blonde’s tights “And like, why do you think it is your fault? This is totes your sister’s do” he said, as he petted the Russian’s hair, he was kind of ashamed because of his proximity and the feeling his breath left on his skin but said nothing, it wasn’t that bad if he was honest.

 

“It IS my fault Feli; yesterday I was talking with my sisters a-about uhm… you, how cute you are… b-because Katy brought up the subject! and I think she got jealous” Feliks could feel his face growing hot.

 

“Well, that’s like, not your fault either, you were just telling the truth!” Ivan laughed at that comment, but then looked at Feliks straight in the eye, dead serious.

 

“Feli… I’ll talk about this with my sister, I think Katy might give me a hand too, I just don’t want you to think I’ll let this pass” Tehn he smiled gently, and placed a kiss in one of Feliks’ tights, where the bandages could not prevent the touch of his lips with the soft skin of the blond man, who blushed hard at the gesture.

 

“Lunch is ready, will you join us?” Toris asked in a monotonous tone, he was standing at the back of the sofa, his presence unnoticed until that question.

 

Now Feliks wasn’t the only one blushing.

 

“Eh? Ah? S-since when you-- I-I no! I’ll go talk with my sisters I uh—goodbye!” The Russian said, as he placed a kiss in the Polish’s cheek, looking back at his eyes before bursting to the door.

 

 

 

 

There was a moment of silence in the house.

 

Feliks was the one breaking it as he looked back at Toris.

 

“Did you see that?! He is like, totes into me!! He is, isn’t he?” He asked, probably knowing the answer as he did a little celebration in the couch.

 

“… and you? Are you _totes into him_ as well?”

 

The blond thought for a moment.

 

“Well, not totes-totes into him because I still love you but hey! Isn’t this a start? If a hot, tall, sweet dude wants to date me I won’t say no, it's not like I have any better suitors, do I?”

 

“Well… I mean I guess but if he really likes you, you shouldn’t date him or you’ll break his heart and your friendship as well… now let’s eat” Toris said, as he pulled off the apron he was wearing while he cooked.

 

Feliks stood up from where he was resting and gave Toris a playful smirk “Oh my… aren’t you jealous? Is that--?”

 

 

Feliks couldn’t finish his babbling because of Toris’ lips suddenly closing his, Toris held his face with both hands and Feliks could feel how hot his face was, probably both their faces were, he placed his hands in Toris’ chest, holding onto his clothes, he closed his eyes, melting onto the kiss as their mouths went deeper. Even when they parted away, looking at each other’s eyes, they couldn’t help but kissing again, and again, Feliks resting at the armrest of the sofa as Toris leaned up against him, nothing else mattered, just the way their lips connected and the urge they felt for getting closer.

 

 

 

“Sorry” Toris said, as they were eating their already half-cold lunch.

 

The “kissing session” they had was… hot, they kind of lost sense of time and got too deep into it, Feliks looked rather happy but Toris couldn’t help about feeling guilty.

 

“I… keep on giving you advice I don’t follow, I don’t really know if I’m in love with you, that was a stupid impulse and I--”

 

“It’s okay” Feliks cut in, as calm as ever “I get it, like, some curiosity and stuff, I knew it wasn’t something that serious but, like, I don’t mind it if it’s with me cuz I would totes go bananas if you happened to try it with someone else” Toris laughed, feeling a little more easy, they ate and spent the rest of the evening together, watching movies and, why not, kissing every now and then.

 

 

Two months passed after that.

 

 

Toris made sure to treat Feliks’ wounds carefully, they bought lots of creams for scars and searched for natural medicines as well, in their medicine-application sessions they would often end up kissing until it was too hot to handle.

 

Feliks started doing things he didn’t do before, like sitting in Tori’s tights and demanding his lips out of nowhere, obviously not in public, just while they were in their home.

 

 

And yes, it was now their home because Toris decided to move in to maintain an eye on Feliks for his own good and now, they lived together, they slept together and sometimes even bathed together.

 

Two whole months passed and Toris was amazed of himself because: he still had his virginity.

 

Although, much to Toris’ discontent, everyday it was harder and harder to put a stop to Feliks’ insinuations.

 

The Polish man seemed to enjoy teasing him; recently he even started buying weird role-play costumes, even though it might have seemed like something normal when it was Halloween or so, it wasn’t that normal in their house, while they kissed, he even pouted and looked disappointed when Toris held back, would you believe that!

 

A couple months ago he was saying him “You are just too timid to do that” and nowadays…

 

 

“Why are you doing this to me…” he asked, feeling his face all hot as the blonde man sited in his tights wearing his just bought new costume.

 

“Why? Cause sexy nurse is a classic Toris! And I look a-m-a-z-i-n-g on it!” Toris looked down at him, Feliks was wearing a sexy nurse outfit, soft pink with red details here and there; it was short as hell and… He looked at the ceiling immediately, he was peeking too much.

 

“Won’t your dad get mad or something with you using his money for this?”

 

“Well, I guess he would if he knew, but I use just the money I have on my hands, if it were like, with my credit card I would be totes dead and I don’t fancy that kind of thing”

 

Toris took a deep breath and shoved his… friend (were they even friends anymore? It was hard to tell what they were at this point) aside “I’m watching a movie” He said, ignoring the pout Feliks did when he was sent to the side of the sofa.

 

“Very well” The blonde said after some moments of quiet pouting and soft touches to Toris’ arm “I’ll be in the bedroom then”

 

 

 

 

 

Feliks went straight to his bed, throwing himself into the soft pillows and releasing a hard sigh. It was the 5th direct try of making _the big move,_ and he decided it was the last one, he felt stupid and he probably thought he was more than what he actually was and that was a big hit into his pride. Why was _the big move_ so important anyways? WELL, obviously all the kisses and hugs and hot rubbing sessions didn’t meant anything but curiosity, curiosity and attraction, no love implied.

 

He knew why Toris didn’t wanted to have sex and he could understand it, they were living together, they knew each other better than no other person in the world, they had been together for years now and sex? That would be a direct step to the more-than-friends area, if Toris didn’t wanted to take that step, it was because he still wasn’t sure on what he actually felt for him, he shouldn’t be pressing him so hard, he shouldn’t be so eager to try.

 

He didn’t actually wanted Toris to feel like he owed him something.

 

He wanted love.

 

And yeah, you can have sex without feeling at all but he knew Toris too well, and he knew he would never do something like that, it was actually strange to see how far he reached but it was probably, just because he wanted to try and see, nothing more than that.

 

Sex was probably the stupidest validation Feliks ever craved for, but oh he did.

 

“Maybe he’ll never be sure you know” he commented to the little pony plushie in his bed “We do literally everything a couple does, and still he is doubting”

 

He flipped over, his eyes were now looking at the ceiling, a pillow pressed hard against his chest.

 

“Ugh, he told me he wasn’t in love with me, why am I so stupid now...?” he whined, covering his face with the pillow he was holding “I was SO sure we would work out, like, don’t you think we are a lovely couple?” He asked as he turned his face to the pony, waiting for a response that wasn’t going to come.

 

“Thought so, you are just like him, you know nothing”.

 

 

 

Night arrived.

 

After his bubble bath Toris helped him dry his hair up, today he was using a normal, pants and shirt pink pyjama.

 

“I’m not sleepy at all you know, like, I fell asleep earlier and now I don’t think I can sleep” Toris looked down to him, and smiled gently.

 

“Haha, same here, I fell asleep watching a movie about pirates or something like that, it wasn’t that good”

 

“You fall asleep in my soap operas so I don’t trust your taste” Toris laughed as he finished drying Feliks’ hair, and let himself fall at his side of the bed.

 

“That’s harsh” he giggled, the blonde couldn’t help but stroking the brunette’s hair and face, he wanted to kiss him but his heart ached, he went for his forehead and just laid at his side, there was a silence between them as they stared at each other’s eyes.

 

“Can I ask you a question? It might be quite awkward, but just a little” Said Feliks, breaking the silence they were in.

 

Toris smiled

 

“I’m not sleepy so I do have time for one or two little awkward questions”

 

Feliks looked aside, shyly, not knowing if he should ask or not at all, the brunette often wondered how he could be so outstanding and yet so shy.

 

“Do you think you’ll ever be able to love me?”

 

Toris was caught off guard with the sudden question, but he thought about it and smiled softly.

 

“Well, you do have a lot of bad points, don’t you think?” he cupped Feliks’ cheek in his hand as he spoke “You have looooots of things I get mad and preoccupied about, even though, I wonder why are you so lovely…? I’ve been wondering about it, if what I feel for you is love? Because I don’t think it is like how I feel or have felt about any other person I’ve known, so, I wonder if it is love”

 

Feliks just pouted, his lower lip sticking out.

 

“Well, I hope it is, I really do… like, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to love someone like I love you, but one-sided love isn’t enough for me, and I prefer my wings being cut than flying too high just to hit the floor”

 

“Wow…” Toris answered “That was deep… did you thought about it a lot or just googled it?”

 

Both laughed as Feliks gave him little punches, and then he hugged him, not wanting to let go.

 

 

 

 “Go out with me”

 

Toris’ cheeks reddened and he looked at Feliks’ face, just to make sure he didn’t misheard “It’s like, only formal you know, cause we already do everything couples do but I want you and everyone to know we are going to try and see if this is going to work out”

 

“Oh… then I accept?”

 

He chuckled softly and placed a kiss in Feliks’ lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohh I got lazy and I wont give a chapter resume dlkfdlkgjldkg 
> 
> I wish I had given Ivan and Feliks some more developement but this is already finished and im in a bad mood lmaO  
> i'LL JUST POST THE NEXT CHAPTER AS WELL SLDKSJDKF


	4. Chapter 4

 

When Feliks said that _“It’s only formal cause we already do everything couples do”_ he didn’t expected the blonde to be so **wrong**.

 

 

It _really_ did change things between them, aside from the fact of that now, they went to dates and they would kiss in public and couple stuff like that, there were things that changed, and that he didn’t expected to change.

 

At first, although he was the one asking for it saying _“I want everyone to know”_ Feliks was still, too shy to do it, even when it was just about holding hands and kissing, his whole face would get as red as a beet and, even though he didn’t declined any kiss Toris gave him, he was clearly flustered and got all clumsy.

It was adorable to see.

 

After some time passed Toris began to notice things like, if they were kissing and it looked like it would get serious, Feliks would be the first one holding himself back, saying things like “I need to take a bath” or “I just remembered I have homework to do” but the one he noticed hard was “Are you okay with this?”

 

It was noticeable that he tried not to ask about it too much, but it was also noticeable that he had that question in the tip of his tongue constantly, he dared to say that he was wilder when they weren’t a couple and as much as Toris thought it was cute, it also made him wonder about things.

 

 

 

 

 

“Could it be… that he regrets to be my boyfriend?” He asked to his friends and ex-roommates, Eduard and Raivis.

 

 

It was their usual routine to go eat together on Fridays when their schedules matched, lately Feliks would come too, but today he wanted to hang out with Feliciano.

 

 

“You think so?” Eduard said, thoughtfully, probably trying to think of a nice answer.

 

“Yeah, I mean, he probably asks so I say _I’m not okay with this let’s stop_ or something, I mean it could be, right? That he wants us to stop like, everything? Maybe I did something that made him mad or uncomfortable” Toris said, nervously looking at the glass of juice in front of him.

 

“Aren’t you looking too hard on it?” Raivis asked with a concerned look “I mean, anyways you aren’t sure at all, or are you? If not, why do you want him to be sure?”

 

“It’s… not that, I mean it’s just that it changed, and I don’t get why, I mean I think I have a resolution” As he spoke, he scratched his neck softly, his eyebrows narrowed lightly.

 

“But an _“I think”_ isn’t enough Toris, and why don’t you just stop it for some time until you decide on what to do? It might be for better” Raivis replied, it wasn’t usual for Toris to be so lost, he haven’t had any romantic approach never but he believed that, if his friend was so stressed over something like that, maybe it was better to let go, but Toris seemed determinate on shoving that option far away.

 

“Because… I don’t want it to stop? I like being with him and I’m happy as we are, going on dates with him is really nice and all, I’ve got to know more and more things of him and notice things I didn’t usually and—Did you know he is a morning person?” Toris stopped his mumbling to look at his friends.

 

He seemed like he wanted them to say something back.

 

“Uh…” Raivis looked at Eduard, who has simply chuckling at Toris “No, I didn’t expect it, I guess?” Eduard snorted hard at his response.

 

“Yes, I thought so too! But he always wakes up first and goes to take a bath and choose his outfit and stuff; it was today that he overslept so I was the first to wake up this morning and…” Toris stopped himself, taking some hairs out of his face and straighten up a little bit at the memory of Feliks, locks of hair falling gracefully into his face, his eyes closed made his eyelashes highlight, one of his hands resting close to his face, the morning light illuminating him made him look like an angel, then, as he slowly opened his eyes, he looked at Toris and smiled…“And he was beautiful…” he finally said, almost in a whisper, the he shook his head and looked at his friends once more, clearing his throat “He was just sleeping in my chest and all, he does it all the time but, to wake up and him to be the first thing I see? It was like… I don’t want it to stop at all…”

 

“Shit dude you are too deep on it” Eduard said, still laughing at how lovesick his friend was, and how he still didn’t noticed it at all. “Then don’t stop, that’s simple”

 

“But what if after getting to be my boyfriend he noticed that I’m too plain for him and wants to break up?”

 

“You know, not to be harsh or something, but I’ve been thinking… does he KNOWS you are serious about this?” Toris fell quiet, thinking hard on it but he didn’t really get why Feliks would think it wasn’t serious at all.

 

“Ed has a point you know, maybe he thinks he is still on trial mode” Raivis added.

 

“You think so? It didn’t stopped him when we were nothing” The brunette said, he was certainly confused but, deep down it was like a small click, maybe his friends were right.

 

“Yeah, but it’s easier when it’s nothing! He probably doesn’t wants you to take a step you’ll regret if it doesn’t works out or something like that” He took a sip of his cola and then continued, looking at Toris dead serious “Have you ever told him that you love him without hesitating? Hesitating would lead him to think you don’t love him and that you are just with him out of pity… or worst! Out of your dick’s do” he snorted again.

 

Toris snapped “But I’m not--”

 

Eduard smiled “Then tell him, aren’t you the one saying that talking the way out of misunderstandings was the healthiest thing to do?”

 

Toris thought about it for a while, as he was already out of juice in his glass, he started biting the straw, lost in his thoughts.

 

Eduard and Raivis didn’t bothered on saying anything to him, they knew Toris had a hard time figuring out things that weren’t that literal, he could be the sweetest dude on earth but he needed things to be said, that was why he always insisted on communicating constantly.

 

Once he looked satisfied with the advice he got from his friends, they invited him to hang out in their room and play videogames for a while before he went back to his “Love-nest”.

 

 

 

 

“Thank you for helping me Feli, you are an angel!” The blonde said as he smooched the Italian’s face “It’s like, a really good thing to have the grandson of a dude with a restaurant on your friends list” he laughed, hanging onto Feliciano’s neck.

 

“Anytime! It’s actually a bakery but I really like cooking anyways. I hope this ascends me in the friends list tho~ with Toris out of the way, I must be your bestie right?” He looked down at the blonde’s face, just to find a rather sad pout “What? I thought you were good… did something happened?”

 

“Is not that~ we are good” He replied, resting his face in Feliciano’s chest “It’s just that he isn’t like, out of the list yet you know… today our relationship turns three months old. THREE MONTHS FELI, and it isn’t even real”

 

“Why wouldn’t it be real?” Feliks looked up at him, his eyebrows narrowed slightly.

 

“Because he is still not sure! When we started going out I was the one who asked and he replied “I accept?” he wasn’t even sure when he accepted because that same night he told me he didn’t knew what he felt and I keep on shoving my feelings into him, I felt guilty right after that”

 

“Aww, but how do you know he doesn’t loves you now?”

 

“And how do I know if he does? Since we were tiny I’ve always kind of forced him to follow me into decisions he didn’t like, but this is different, I don’t want him to feel like he can’t refuse”

 

“Hmm” Feliciano seemed to have a hard time while thinking.

After some more humming he replied “Then tell him he has the option to refuse! Toris is like, too oblivious you know him, if you are straightforward with him it’s for better!"

 

“Uwah~, it might be a little nerve consuming then” The blonde said, patting his tummy lightly “I already feel like my stomach won’t last, it was a bad idea to have a romantic dinner today but, yeah, will do, need to know anyways”

Feliciano smiled, and patted his friend on the back, wishing him good luck before heading back to his own house.

 

When Feliks was alone in the house there were still some hours left before Toris came home, so he started preparing himself.

 

 

First, he made the dinner room look pretty, lots of candles, a fancy tablecloth on the table and lots of heart shaped balloons on the floor, it was probably too much of a third month thingy but they didn’t celebrated the first two (Feliks felt like it would make Toris feel too forced if he was attached to some lovey-dovey mementos and Toris just didn’t knew if they were meant to celebrate it at all).

 

After everything looked cursi enough he took a shower and started debating on what to use, he went for a fluffy red strings dress, he wore a black pantyhose underneath it and tied his hair in a ponytail, putting an ornate hairpin with a big red rose on the base of it: he was ready, maybe too fancy, maybe overdoing, but ready.

 

He went to his drawer and picked up a pair of letters he wrote for the first and second month and that were never delivered, he sprayed some cologne in them, then he went for his own neck. He wasn’t so sure about actually giving them but Feliciano told him to, his heart was pounding hard against his chest, he let out a sigh and went to the dining room a little after, waiting for Toris to arrive.

 

 

 

A couple hours passed…

 

 

 

Then a couple more…

 

 

 

It… was a while, and it was no good for the scented candles.

 

 

Finally Toris arrived, a box of pizza in one hand and his keys on the other.

 

“Feli? I brought pizza, I’m sorry it took me a while I was--” the brunette looked at the path of rose petals in the floor, illuminated by some almost-extinguished candles in the floor and he let the pizza fall into the floor, as well as his keys and his backpack.

 

He stepped in rapidly, following the flower path until he got into the dining room, and there was Feliks, devouring a pot of ice cream that was almost empty already, they connected sights but the blonde only stuck out his tongue.

 

 

“I—I’m sorry I didn’t knew I-I thought— why didn’t you call me?” He said, as he seated on the empty spot reserved for him.

 

“Of course you didn’t know Toris, it was a surprise! I did called but your phone was out of service or whatever” He put the ice cream pot aside as he spoke, just to cross his arms with an annoyed expression, although, he was probably sadder than angrier, it was obvious that his surprise was partially ruined.

 

“I… I didn’t know today was special… I’m really sorry, everything looks pretty and you especially, you look wonderful tonight” Feliks was caught off guard by the compliment and seemed to accept it very well as his face started to light up slowly.

 

“It’s okay, I mean we have a microwave, are you hungry? I did everything myself! Well, Feli was helping me but technically it was like, all my do!”

 

Toris laughed a little and nodded at him, so Feliks went to the kitchen to prepare the plates of food. As he was let alone in the table he noticed the little envelopes with his name, he looked back at the kitchen and took them without saying anything, as he started reading, a smile was forming itself in his lips while he passed through the lovely writing.

 

 

“Hey!!”

 

 

He looked back to a freaked out (rather ashamed) Polish man, who approached, leaving the plates full of food in the table and taking the letters off Toris’ hands “You weren’t supposed to read these until I told you!” as he spoke, he nervously put them into their respective envelopes and hid them in the nearer a drawer.

 

Toris decided not to mention that he already read the letters and looked at his food laughing shyly “I’m sorry I keep ruining your surprises… let’s eat then!!” He waited for Feliks to take a seat in front of him and then, they began eating.

 

Once they resumed eating between some casual talk, the brunette made a stop in the conversation and smiled “It is delicious Feli, thank you. But, what motivated you to celebrate like this today?”

 

“Uhm, I was just in the mood to” He said, playing with some locks of his hair, a little bit embarrassed, obviously for the letters thing but Toris was happy to be in home for that cute surprise “Actually, I’ve been thinking about something and like, I think this might be the moment to talk about it… are you up for one awkward talk?”

 

Toris straightened up, he felt like it was also his chance to talk about what his friends told him earlier “Yes, of course love, I wanted to talk about something as well”

 

Feliks’ heart tightened, he always felt like his heart melted when Toris called him like that, his stomach did crazy backflips each time a cute pet name like that came up from the other’s lips and he wondered, if he really was able to talk it.

 

“Then I guess I’ll start…” he said, looking at his hands, his own fingers were interlaced and he stroke his knuckles softly, trying to calm himself down the most possible “You see, I’ve been thinking that I’m… like, u know…” he pressed his  interlaced hands against his forehead, eyes tightly shut.

 

“Are you okay? Do you need--?”

 

“No, no, it’s just that I keep dragging you around, like when we were younger… I made you go out with me even though I knew you weren’t prepared to make a choice and still I—I know I’m selfish and I promise you that I’ll be better but, in the meantime, I wanted you to know that you are not forced to be with me for our friendship’s sake”

 

Toris stood up from his seat and kneeled at his side, taking his hands out of his face slowly so they could connect their sights, not without kissing his hands first. The blonde’s face was getting warmer, redder; his eyes were looking down at him as surprised as expectants.

 

“Feliks, I do know that I’m not, by any means, forced to date you. And I also know something that, probably you don’t know yet and that I should have clarified previously…” He hold Feliks’ hands close to his lips before continuing, his gaze still locked on the blonde’s big emeralds “I love you, I’ve loved you for a while now and I didn’t noticed it… even when I did I didn’t voice it because I just assumed you would notice, but I didn’t put myself in your place, will you forgive me, my love?”

 

“W-What’s that even…?” He said vaguely, he was just too embarrassed to make any other comment, but as Toris looked at Feliks’ eyes, he could tell how happy he was, Toris couldn’t help but smiling.

 

“I think, although I wanted to say it to you in a better place, a better moment, this is perfect for us to start again” Toris cupped Feliks’ cheek on his hands, caressing it with his thumb.

 

“Say Feliks, would you like to go out with me?”

 

Feliks nodded a couple times, as his tears began to fall from his eyes. Toris petted him for a while, waiting for him to calm down a bit “I love you” he said finally, between soft little sobs as they looked at each other’s eyes “I love you too” said the Lithuanian man, smiling gently at his now partner, but his long time significant other before they both hugged tightly.

 

“You know, like, the candles already extinguished, do you want to watch a movie and eat the pizza?” Toris chuckled as the stood up, extending his right hand towards the blonde with an elegant manner.

 

“If you want to, nothing would make me happier” Feliks snorted at him, taking his hand and standing up in front of him.

 

 

“Are you going to be this cursi forever?”

 

Toris did as if he thought about it, humming loudly for some seconds “Probably, do you dislike it?”

 

“Nope, like, go on with it I feel like a princess” He said, holding the sides of his dress while he raised it lightly.

 

“And you look like one” Feliks snorted hard at the cheesy reply, making Toris laugh a little.

 

“OMG that was SO pink, I love you so much”

 

 

They went to the sofa and watched the movie quietly, one hand with a piece of pizza, the remaining one interlacing their fingers. All seemed just right as they cuddled and started to get sleepy in the soft couch, they gave each other a goodnight kiss before falling asleep there, it wasn’t the big romantic date Feliks planned, but it didn’t feel wrong at all.

 

 

How could something be wrong if they loved each other?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaO this is so fucking cheesy im going to throw up LSKDJFLFDKJFL
> 
> WELL, this fic was probably too fast???? uhhh probably not the best but I assure you it will not be my worst haha!,,,, ha  
> Also english isn't my mothertongue and I'm not that good writer in spanish either so basically,,, I probably made a shit ton of typos and gramatical mistakes please feel free to punch me and say it shjdf 
> 
> Anyways thank you for reading until here if some crazy man was capable of doing so lmao   
> Leavv a comment? if you want to end me yasss sweet death releaseeee yeaaahhh
> 
>  
> 
> jk leave a comment if you kind of liked it? If you dont dislike it? 
> 
> Or go, Im the writer not the police LDKFJDK lmao


End file.
